


Unanticipated After-Effects of Crowd Surfing

by Yellow_Bird_On_Richland



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Britta Perry, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Trobed (background), Unexpected first kiss, lesbian Annie Edison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Bird_On_Richland/pseuds/Yellow_Bird_On_Richland
Summary: Annie unconsciously registers how well their bodies fit together in hugs, her head resting on Britta's shoulder, and there's no real reason for what she does next except that she wants to, and isn't that reason enough?
Relationships: Annie Edison/Britta Perry, Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	Unanticipated After-Effects of Crowd Surfing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dearzoemurphy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearzoemurphy/gifts).



> Response to the Tumblr prompt: An unexpected kiss that shocks the one receiving it.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Britta asks her seriously, one final time.

"Not exactly," Annie admits as she passes her small backpack to Troy for safekeeping. "But I also wasn't sure I wanted to come to Warped Tour, and it's been a blast so far. And when else am I gonna get a chance to crowd surf?"

Annie kind of can't believe the words coming out of her mouth, but then again, she also kind of can't believe she's attending community college and living with two lovely gentlemen who recently started dating each other. But she is, so, really, weirdness is more or less par for the course now.

Which is how, she figures, she's ended up at Warped Tour with Britta, Troy, and Abed.

" _Leave it to Britta to rail against their selling out to capitalism and some of the bands' toxic masculinity issues and still implore us to come here,"_ Annie thinks wryly. On the other hand, aside from having to dodge a handful of skeezy dudes, the festival's been more fun than she expected. Britta's been steadily expanding Apartment 303's collective knowledge of ska and punk rock over the last few months, and Annie's summer had been pretty quiet so far, aside from working too much and sometimes getting up to hijinks in the Dreamatorium. So when Britta suggested snagging Warped tickets for Denver's leg of the legendary concert series a few weeks ago, she'd kind of lunged at the chance. Abed had agreed to come for some potentially zany filmmaking opportunities, and Troy, of course, decided to join too once Abed said he was in. Plus, mid-2000s pop-punk is his and Annie's shared guilty pleasure music, so getting to see the likes of Mayday Parade, All Time Low, and We The Kings live was a nice bonus for both of them.

Annie's ripped out of her reminiscing by Britta's latest tirade.

"Hey, we've got a crowdsurfing virgin here," she warns. "If any of you fling, drop, or grab her inappropriately, I _will_ find you and fucking _end_ you! I lived in New York, so don't test me!" Britta shouts at everyone else around Mayday Parade's stage.

" _Ok, maybe Todd wasn't totally wrong about our group's love being toxic,"_ Annie concedes before hissing at Britta, "I think you've made your point."

She's embarrassed, but also a little pleased to see Britta reprising her role of a Greendale co-parent. Despite the group sometimes making fun of her, she could be pretty responsible—after all, she'd given Annie, Abed, and Troy tips on outfits to wear (grungy clothes that can get muddy, sweaty, and otherwise stained) and what to pack (granola bars, nuts, other high-energy snacks, tons of water, and sunscreen).

 _"Heck, she even let me borrow her old Paramore t-shirt so I wouldn't stick out like a dork in one of my free Greendale shirts that I wouldn't mind ruining,"_ Annie reflects. _"And I've enjoyed not being the designated planner for once."_

Britta's voice, again, yanks her out of her own head.

"You good? You ready? You'll be going up after me and I'll meet you at stage left once you get back down," Britta tells her as Troy and Abed crouch low, along with a couple of other volunteers, to boost her.

"Yeah," Annie nods, faking her confidence a little, because who would've guessed she'd be here, at Warped Tour, about to crowd surf?

Britta's grin helps Annie feel a touch more sure of herself.

"Cool. Remember, spread your body out, keep your back stiff, and most importantly…" Britta holds her eye contact expectantly, and Annie finishes her sentence for her. "Enjoy the ride."

Britta's grin grows a smidge wider at her answer. "Exactly. Catch you on the flip side, Annie," she comments just before Troy, Abed, and a handful of other guys and girls launch her bodily into the crowd while the band approaches the first chorus of "Black Cat."

Annie can't help but laugh and shout, "Who says flip side anymore? You are _so_ lame!" She can hear Britta cackle over the music, and rolls her eyes when the blonde manages to flip up both middle fingers back her way with her arms fully extended in the air.

Now it's Troy and Abed's turn to ask Annie, "You ready?"

Troy adds, "You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Annie squeezes his hand. "Thanks, Troy. But I do, I really want to."

"Alright, then, up you get," Abed tells her as he and his boyfriend hoist Annie on their shoulders, and the mass of humanity around them keeps her supported after the initial cluster of folks in their immediate vicinity gets her moving.

It hits Annie after a few seconds, as she leans back: "Holy shit. I'm crowd surfing!" She manages to only say that in her head, since shouting it out loud would be really dorky, even for her.

It's like a weird, messy, scary, exhilarating facsimile of weightlessness, Annie finds. And maybe Britta's threats worked, or maybe the Mayday Parade and general Warped Tour crowd is cooler than she'd expected, because no one really gropes her, and aside from one or two slight falls caused by height discrepancies, she never feels in danger of being fully dropped to the ground.

Annie lets loose an unbridled, ferocious scream of excitement on the way to the front and tosses up devil horns for good measure a few seconds before the crowd deposits her at the front of the venue space, by the stage, and one of the security guards helps steady her descent.

She hears an amazed, almost joyous cry of "Annie!" from her left and rushes toward its source: Britta.

"I could see you for a little while after I got down and you looked so stoked to be crowd surfing!" Britta enthuses.

"It was awesome," she confirms with a grin and steps into Britta's outstretched arms for a hug.

She might be a little sunburned, and between all the walking, standing, and dancing, her legs and back will be in agony tomorrow, but she's genuinely glad Britta invited her to experience a modern slice of American pop culture.

Annie unconsciously registers how well their bodies fit together in hugs, her head resting on Britta's shoulder, and there's no real reason for what she does next except that she wants to, and isn't that reason enough?

So she doesn't delay with a head tilt (not like on that one Valentine's Day), just stands on the tiptoes of her old, scuffed-up white and blue Keds and presses a single, firm kiss to Britta's lips.

It tastes like spearmint gum and peanut butter and chocolate granola bars and lukewarm water and straight-up heat from how long they've spent outside in the sun.

It shouldn't be this hard for her to break it off.

It shouldn't feel this effortless or this good to kiss Britta.

Annie forces herself to pull away a few seconds later than she'd intended.

Britta's pupils are blown wide like Annie's best doe eyes, and she gives a tiny squeak when they step apart.

They start walking to get out of the way of other concert-goers, and it's a few minutes before Britta, who still looks shell-shocked, asks quietly, "Where'd that come from?"

Annie answers as confidently as possible, even with her heart in her throat, "I just wanted to say thanks for bringing me here today. For helping me become the kind of woman who goes to rock concerts and crowd surfs."

Britta seems satisfied with her answer, but nevertheless, Annie can't help but notice she's wearing a semi-vacant thousand-yard stare as they trek back to where the boys were in the crowd. That expression causes Annie to fret, _"What if I just screwed up our friendship? What if I'm secretly a terrible kisser and Britta doesn't know how to tell me? Oh, God, I didn't even ask for her consent, that's not feminist friendly! I'm, like, an anti-feminist kiss thief! And—"_

Britta cuts off her self-deprecating internal monologue by putting a hand on her left shoulder—they've all been clutching and grabbing at each other throughout the day to stop short from getting run over by roadies or overzealous fangirls or overworked venue support staff, so Annie doesn't think much of it.

"Hey, Annie?"

She turns, semi-reluctantly, to face the blonde, thinking an awkward conversation is coming. "Yeah, Britta?"

Britta tugs sharply on her waist to close the small gap between them and press their bodies close together. She uses her slight height advantage to dip Annie the tiniest bit and kisses her full on the mouth.

Annie gasps into it and openly gawks at Britta when she expertly guides their kiss to a satisfying close. She offers shyly, by way of explanation, "I just figured one really great unexpected kiss deserved another."

"Really great?" Annie repeats, U-turning away from her previous anxiety and rapid hope loss.

"Yeah," Britta breathes out, nodding and smiling gently. "And, um…" She's blushing furiously, Annie can tell, beneath her own developing sunburn. "Can we maybe start having _expected_ kisses? If you'd want them?"

Annie's kissed Britta twice in two minutes in a grass field at Warped Tour and now seemingly has to handle an offer to expand their friendship into something more.

Seriously, _what is_ her life these days?

Annie might not be in school at this exact moment, but she's still a multitasker. So she nods and murmurs "Yes" as she leans in to kiss Britta once more, and when they end this one, she's grinning like a fool.

Because the lightheadedness she's feeling, the heat in her face, the slight sense of weightlessness to her movements?

Sure, those could be symptoms of dehydration, exhaustion, or even unexpected after-effects of crowd surfing.

But Annie's pretty sure they're just part and parcel of realizing that the first three kisses she's shared with Britta Perry? They won't be her last. Not by a long shot.


End file.
